The Truth
by Adinyne
Summary: Kagome has a secret.Well, more than one.R for impliedrnrape,drugs,& violence. Chpter 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN INUYASHA & CO., OR MUSIC FROM ANY ARTIST!

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

Chapter 1: Anywhere but home

Kagome had just returned home from the feudal era. She and Inuyasha just had a huge fight. To make matters worse? He compared her to kikyou once again! "He's such a

Hopeless jerk!" she whispered harshly to herself. "He's always comparing me to kikyou."

'Can't he get it through his fat head that I'm not her?' she thought to herself. She walked

through the back door of the higurashi shrine. "MOM I'M HOME!" she screeched loudly

through out her home. "In here dear." Her mom called to her from what seemed to be from the living room. Kagome walked into the living room to find her worst nightmare

Standing in her living room."Kagome I have great news!" her mother exclaimed excitedly."Your fathers home to stay Kags!" Kagome hadn't been looking at her mom when she said that.

She had been looking at the bastard who made her life a living hell. 'This is really bad!'

Kagome thought hastily. Her father was back! 'Great, more problems'. She could feel her blood boiling. The last thing she needed was her father here. She already had more bruises than she could count from her adventures in the feudal era. Now with her father here she probably couldn't move after he was done with her. "Hello my darling daughter". He snarled at her with a crooked grin. "I see they put the concealing spell on you". He said. 'He's up to something, I know it'. "Yes after you left I think". She replied.

"Would you like me to remove it"? He asked walking towards kagome. "No, not really".

She replied backing away. "Well I took mine off a few hours ago". He came closer, and she backing away. "Well it doesn't matter, the spell will were off tomorrow"!

He said walking away from her. 'Tomorrow'! She thought. 'How was she going to explain this one to Inuyasha' She asked herself. Than a thought stuck her. She couldn't

tell him. He wouldn't understand! Even if he did, he would probably go and play hero

and get himself hurt or worse…killed. 'What am I going to do'? She thought.

Kagome was up in her room pacing. 'How am I going to do this'? She wondered. 'If

I don't tell him, he might find out and probably yell at me'. She thought back to the time when her family was gone for the weekend and she decided to go out with some friends.

Inuyasha had come back to find her wasted on the couch.

(FLASHBACK)

Kagome awoke with a nasty hangover. Her head was killing her and she felt really nauseated. 'What happened'? She thought. Then she remembered she had gone out with her friends earlier that night. 'Wicked party last night'! She smiled with that thought.

"Have fun last night"? A gruff voice asked behind her. She turned her head to see none other than Inuyasha. He was glaring at her like a disapproving parent would after catching there under age child at a party. Which is exactly what she was. "What are you doing here"? She asked squinting her eyes to see him. The sun seeping through the window didn't help her already blurry vision. "Taking care of you after your little

rampage at that party last night"! He said not moving from his spot. (A/N: uh-oh she's

In trouble lol sorry back to the story) Kagome sat up from her spot on the couch, holding her head. "Why'd you go to that…thing Kagome"? He asked. "That thing last night was called a rave"! She said as she got up from the couch. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She felt it coming. She barley made it to the bathroom in time. When

Inuyasha got there she was already vomiting in the toilet. He stood there with a small smile on his face. "Learn your lesson"? He asked after she was done. "Shut up"!

She said glaring him down. "Geez don't get snappy at me, It's not my fault you went and got drunk". She just walked past him, still glaring. She walked to her dresser and got out shorts with black and white checkers on them, and a shirt that said 'Bite me' on it.

She walked back past him and into the bathroom. "Now what are you doing"?

"Taking a shower"! She answered as she started the shower. Inuyasha walked over to the

chair, in front of her desk, and sat down. After she got out of the shower she laid down on her bed and crawled under the covers. "Kagome"? "Yes". "Are you even old enough to drink"? He asked. She thought about if she should tell him or not. "No Inuyasha…I'm not". She answered finally. And with that said she went to sleep.

(END FLASHBACK)

She smiled as she climbed into her bed. She just hoped he wouldn't fin out.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Inuyasha, music from any artist or family guy. Lets just say I own nothing.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

Chapter 2:A good disguise for Kags

Kagome awoke at 4:21. She felt different than last night. Than she remembered her father

was here, and what he said. 'I return to how I was today'. She thought with a sigh.

She still hadn't figured out how she was going to hide the fact that she was going to turn into an inu-hanyou. 'Just like Inuyasha'. She thought as she put her thumb in her mouth, index finger on the right side of her nose, and twirled her pillowcase around her finger. (A/N: Yes she sucks her thumb.) She could already fell her powers coming back. Pretty soon she would have claws, a tail, and puppy ears. 'How am 'I going to hide this from Inuyasha and the others'? She asked herself. Not to mention the powers she can't control. First thing before breakfast she would go get a hat she liked. Not the one Inuyasha has to wear! Then she would have to get a long coat, like the one in the movie underworld. She needed new clothes. Sneakers, and probably some new jewelry. She hoped some stores would be open. She had to get this stuff before breakfast. Not only would her father beat her, she also had to go back to the feudal era later. 'I so can't do this'. She thought. She rolled over on her other side, still sucking her thumb.

At 4:30 she got dressed and climbed out her window. She had tons of practice climbing out the window. Her father would go away for a while and come back. Sometimes he wouldn't come back for a few days, and sometimes a few months. When he was home, he would beat her in all possible ways. So every time she got scared, she would run away. She ran to a place where her and her friends always ran. It was located at a graveyard that no one used anymore. She walked down the road to the mall. 'Thank Kami the mall is open'. She thought. As she walked in she noticed that not many people were there. 'Wow almost no one's here'. She walked to pacsun and bought two pairs of jeans and Bam sneakers. She headed to the food court to get a snack to tide her over till breakfast. After that she went to hot topic. There she bought 15 pairs of Tripp jeans, 19 shirts, 5 corsets black, purple, and blue. She also bought some accerries. Fingerless gloves with black lace, 3 pairs of thigh high stockings (A/N: You know the ones that go up to your thigh),

A butterfly necklace with a skull in the middle of the butterfly (A/N: It's a real necklace. I have one), things for her belly ring, and some hair dye.

She got home a little after five thirty. Just before her father came in. "Breakfast is ready".

With that he grabbed her and through her against the wall. "Hello my little bitch"!

She could feel his hands tighten around her throat. She smiled. "Hello shit sack".

She rasped out. He through her to the floor. "Get down stairs"! Then went down himself.

Kagome's alarm on her watch went off at 6:00. She felt a sharp pain run through her

tailbone, up her spine, through her head, and through out her whole being! She clasped

on the floor gasping for air. She waited for the pain to subside. When the pain stopped it

was 6:01. She stood slowly on shaky legs. She made it to her bed before fainting.

Kagome opened her eyes to see it was almost noon. She rolled over remembering what happened that earlier that morning. She closed her eyes and moved her tail to see if it was

true. Yup. She swiveled her black, white tipped ears. Yup, it was true. She was back to the way she was born. An inu-hanyou. 'If Inuyasha found out he would kill me for not telling him'. She thought to herself. Her eyes flew open. 'Oh shit I forgot I was suppose to meet him today'. She took a quick shower. She put on her purple and yellow plaid Tripp Capri's, her bam sneakers, her butterfly necklace, and her wristband with stewie,

from Family Guy, that said, _"I like you when I take over the world your death shall be quick and painless". _She grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs and out the door.

She new there was no reason to tell her mom where she was going. She was probably

Getting fucked by her father right now. She raced to the well house, through open the door and jumped in.

She arrived in the feudal era just in time to hear Inuyasha yell at her for being late. " Your late wench". (A/N: See. Told ya) "Excuse me? I could have stayed home"! She said glaring daggers at him. "Geez wench, who put a bee in your undies"? He said, as though shocked by her sudden outburst. She held up her middle finger to him.

"Hey, you can sit on it, spit on it, or suck it"! Inuyasha stood there wide-eyed at what she just did and said. He also noticed her attire. 'Wow! She looks hot' Inuyasha realized

what he thought and was glad it was to himself. 'Don't think like that you bafone. You love Kikyo remember. Besides she's a helpless human wench' He thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, but he new better than to think that. Inuyasha had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that Kagome was half way to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha ran to catch up with her. Which didn't take long.

Review please. If I get more reviews I might update. '


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Inuyasha, music from any artist, the movie Underworld, or anything. I have nothing, not even my sanity.

Kristen: What sanity?

Me: Oh ya! Good question, poop for brains.

Kristen: **Throws banana at my head with a catapult**

Chapter 3: Strange behavior

Kaede handed Kagome a bowl of stew. "Thank you Kaede". Kagome said taking the bowl from her hands. "Aye child". She replied with a smile. Through out dinner, everyone kept looking at Kagome. She did the only thing she could do without stabbing them in the eyes! She looked at them right back. Finally, she gave up. "What are you all looking at"? She asked slightly irritated. "I believe its has something to do with the odd way your dressed". Inuyasha said finishing up the last of his stew. "What do you mean the odd way I'm dressed"? "I mean you're practically…a…whatever you call them. The people in your time that wear black". "You mean a Goth"! She asked still slightly annoyed. (A/N: No offense to anyone ') "Yup, that's it". He answered stupidly. She rolled her eyes at him, gathered up the dirty bowls and left for the river to clean them.

They just watched her go. They had never seen Kagome, the usually cheeriest one of the group, act like that. With the acceptation of all the times she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo practically make-out.

'Kami, he's so small-minded. Sometimes I wish I could implode his mind'!

Kagome thought bitterly. She giggled at the thought of actually imploding his mind.

For a while Kagome kept thinking of all the ways possible for popping Inuyasha's fathead. After the bowls where clean, Kagome decided to take a soak in the hot springs.

When she reached Kaede's hut, she found that everyone was asleep. 'Must've been gone for a while'. Kagome quietly crept over to her backpack, and got out her bath stuff. Inuyasha cocked one eye open. 'What is she doing now'? He wondered. Then she walked out. Bath stuff in one hand. Clean clothes in the other.' How many times do I have to tell that wench not to go anywhere without some type of protection'! He got up and dashed out the door to follow the 'wench'.

"Ahh…"! Kagome happily sighed as she slid in the steaming semi-hot water. Then she frowned at the thought of something. 'I wonder how long I can keep this up'? She thought. 'I can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later he'll find out. He's so stubborn. It's hard to keep things from him'! She remembered all the times she had gotten hurt and didn't tell anyone. She had done it so she wouldn't slow them down. 'All he had to do was take one whiff of me to tell I was hurt'. She sighed. 'It's kind of like a game. Hide and seek. I hide something, he figures it out.' She thought about how mean she was earlier. 'I can't really blame them. One day I'm sweet, little, innocent Kags. The next I'm wearing black and lashing out at everyone. I mean, I have piercing's in my nose and eyebrow. Good thing they can't see the five in each of my ears. Then they'd piss themselves'. She giggled at the thought. 'Of course I can't take my daily bath with Sango anymore. Now they'll really be suspicious'. There was a pause till she spoke. "…Fuck". She needed some help.' I need some music'. She thought. The most valuable things Kagome owned where her CD's and CD player. Music was the most important thing in her life. It's the only thing that kept her going. Besides Inuyasha and the others of course.

Unknowingly, Kagome had an audience. Inuyasha sat cross-legged behind a rock.

He was turned around so he wouldn't see Kagome, and Kagome wouldn't see him.

He had to make sure any demons or humans, with weapons, didn't attack her.

When he was sure it was safe, he peeked out from behind the rock at her. (A/N: just to see what she was doing people.) He quickly turned back around when he saw her reaching for her CD player. Then he heard something weird. Like music. Then he noticed that Kagome had, what she called a CD player, on. He couldn't believe how loud

She had it. He could hear it, loud and clear, from his spot behind the rock.

Crowded streets 

_Are cleared_

_Away one by_

_One,_

Inuyasha continued to listen,

Hollow heroes Separate as they 

_Run, you're so_

_Cold keep your_

_Hand in mine_

_Wise men_

_Wonder while_

_Strongmen die_

Inuyasha couldn't believe how much the song related to his past experience with Kikyo.

_Show me how_

_It ends alright_

_Show me how_

_Defenseless_

_You really are_

_Satisfied and_

_Empty inside_

_That's alright_

_Lets give this _

_Another try_

_If you find your_

_Family don't you_

_Cry, in this land of_

_Make believe dead and dry_

_Your so cold but _

_You feel alive lay _

_Your hands on me_

_Show me how it_

_It ends alright_

_Show me how_

_Defenseless you_

_Really are_

_Satisfied _

_And empty inside_

_That's alright_

_Lets give this another_

_Try_

_Show me how it_

_It ends alright_

_Show me how_

_Defenseless you_

_Really are_

_Satisfied _

_And empty inside_

_That's alright_

_Lets give this another_

_Try_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

'It's getting late I should head back' Kagome thought as she got out of the water.

She got dressed, grabbed her stuff and started back towards Kaede's.

A/N: I love that song. It's Breaking Benjamin's so cold. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Inuyasha, music from any artist, or anything.

Kristen: What happened to your sanity

Me: Ohhh…. Now you admit I have some sanity

Kristen: Keyword some

Chapter 4: Differences

Kagome awoke before anyone else the next morning. She decided to go for a walk.

That and her tail was almost having a spasm attack to be let lose without worrying

about Inuyasha and the others finding out. She walked for a while till she reached a cliff.

Not a big tall cliff. Just a simple cliff that was high enough to hide from anybody that was coming. She looked around for any signs of Inuyasha. There was no way the others could have woken up when she left. She was quiet when she walked out of the campsite. In one leap she was on the cliff. Looking around she noticed a small opening. Just big enough for her to fit through. She carefully slipped through to the other side to discover there was

a gigantic garden. Flowers where everywhere. Vines, twisting and turning every which way. They're where animals in the trees, on the ground, and in the small lake attached to a waterfall the size of the empire state building. Ok…so…. maybe it wasn't the size of the empire state building. More the size of the Lincoln memorial. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the beautiful sight in front of her, and it was all hers. " Wow". She said.

She decided to stay for a little while. 'Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find me if he was right next to me in here. Not with all the flowers'. Kagome walked to the shore of the

Lake. She took off her coat and hat. " Thank Kami". She sighed. She suddenly had a

Surge of energy, and felt a need to run around. She ran around a few moments. Curiosity

Got the better of her. She wanted to explore a little more. She walked to a rock on top of the waterfall, and sat down. She looked down and noticed a small, dieing flower. The moment she touched the flower, it immediately sprung to life. The color brighter than ever. Kagome just stared. Surprised, and shocked at what happened. Kagome's ears swiveled to the front of the opening. She heard her name. They where looking for her. As she walked by the lake she noticed the bruise forming on her neck. She sighed. She slipped out the opening again. While walking back towards Kaede's she had an interesting thought. 'I'll have to keep this spot a secret. My secret spot. I'll need to think of a name. Why not, Inuyasha has a forest named after him. It shall be my favorite spot. My secret garden'! Kagome decided to use her special spot if she ever caught Inuyasha with Kikyo again. He would never find her.

"Where'd you get to"? Inuyasha asked. "Nowhere". Kagome simply stated as she walked by. "Why do you smell like flowers"? "I was walking through the flower field".

"Well next time tell me. You could have been killed by a demon or sumthin". "Ok".

She sighed. She had heard it a million times and then some. They walked back to Kaede's

in silence.

"Lady Kagome, we where starting to worry". "Yes Kagome where did you go"? Asked Sango. "Wench here decided to go for a walk around the field". Kagome glared at Inuyasha for calling her 'wench'. Instead of saying something, she sat down next to sango. Dinner went on the same way it always did. Until Inuyasha noticed the bruise on Kagome's neck. She was doing a good job of hiding it with her hair, until she turned her head to answer Shippo. 'I'll have to ask her about it after dinner'. After dinner Sango went to take a bath. "Kagome, do you want to come bathe with me"? "Uh….". 'What can I say to her'? "I. I.can't". " Why"? "I.uhh.already took one" "Oh ok" Kagome watched as Sango's figure got farther and farther away. That and she was kind of half blind. Kagome had to go home. She was glad that Inuyasha was in one of his good moods and gave them

some time off.

'Now to get to the well without Inuyasha stopping me'. Kagome gathered her stuff,

closed her eyes, and concentrated. Next moment she was at the well. On her bum.

"Really need to work on my landings". She whispered to her self while getting off the ground. She smelt Inuyasha coming. Fast. She quickly jumped in the well.

'Damn…missed her'. Inuyasha was furious at that point. 'What do I care for. I'm going back. Fucking wench.'

Sorry. OOCness. Review and I might post another chapter. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Inuyasha, Music from ANY artist, or show that I get ideas from.

Janine: Your last chapter was short.

Me: Shut the hell up, you're the only one who sees it anyways

Janine: Ya, well I need more to read during science.

Me: Fine! I'll make this one longer.

Meet Janine, my bitchy friend!

A/N: WARNING: There is rape in this chapter. Just warning you now. I know I said implied rape but I decided to put it in there.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

Chapter 5: The truth

Kagome walked through the front door. "I'm home". She yelled. She went into the kitchen. No one. She went into the living room. No one. She checked her mother's room, her brother's room, and the bathroom. No one. "Well I must be the only one here". She said to her self. She walked into her room to do her homework. There was her father, with a rope and some duck tape. "Hello Kagome". Kagome slowly backed away. "Don't be afraid baby, daddies not gonna hurt ya". "Get the hell away from me you creep". Kagome's father grabbed her before she could get away. "If you scream, I will kill you and that bastard you run around with". Kagome thought better. Hell she knew better. She didn't need Inuyasha to come to her aid. She could handle this. At least, she thought she could. "Little whore". He undid his belt. Then hit her with it. She tried to get up to hit him, but he through her against the wall. Then jammed his lips to hers. He thrusted into her. Again and again. He helled her hands above her head. She screamed and cried for anyone to help her. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. This happened whenever he was drinking. Though it had never went this far. He usually only molested her.

So here we are 

_We are alone_

_There's weight on your mind_

_And I want to know_

_The truth, if is how you feel_

_Say it to me if this was ever real_

"Go get cleaned up. You look like shit". He said after pulling his pants back up. Then left the room.

I want the truth from you 

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

Kagome stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Tail between her legs. Ears flat against her head. She did exactly what he asked. Then sat down to do homework.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that wench. She left without asking him first. Now he had to go back and get her. With one jump he reached her window. He stopped. She smelled different. He could smell the sperm on her. He growled in response. 'Probably screwed that Hojo guy.' He went back to the well, and jumped in.

So this is you 

_You're talking to me_

_You found a million ways to let me down_

_So I'm not hurt when you're not around_

_I was blind, but now I see _

_This is how you feel_

_Say it to me that this was ever real_

Kagome finally broke down. The tears flowed freely. Dripping onto her math book. She griped her pencil so hard, that it snapped in half.

I want the truth from you 

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_Break my heart and soul inside_

_I don't want to live this lie_

I want the truth from you 

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth_

_Even if it hurts me_

_Cause I don't no more_

_Just give me the truth,_

_Give me the truth_

_Cause I don't no more, no_

_Give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more, no_

Kagome cried her self to sleep.

Just give me the truth 

Review please. **_The truth _**by: Good Charlotte. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own inuyasha, any music or any ideas I get from different shows.

Janine: Yay. A new chapter that I can read. My sister stole my other stories.

Me: Well, you're the one who left your binder on the floor.

Janine: Whatever.

"Blah" speech

'Blah' thoughts

A/N: I'm thinking about adding some really dirty, I mean really dirty and graphic, lemon. Review and tell me if I should or not.

Chapter 6: Captured

Kagome woke to a tapping on her window. 'Oh no'. She quickly grabbed her hat and tied her black jacket around her waist. Inuyasha tapped at the window again, this time harder.

"I'm coming". She quickly opened the window. " 'Bout time wench". He sniffed. He smelt the saltiness of her tears. "What's the matter with you wench"? "What do you mean"? Her brows burrowing in confusion. "Tears. I smell tears". "Oh. Its nothing. I just failed one of my tests." "What's with you lately? You come back smelling like a half-demon, you flick me off, then I noticed that bruise, and now you've been crying". Her eyes went wide. She took a step back, afraid he would pull off her hat and jacket "I…I…don't know what you're talking about". She took another step back, towards the door just incase she needed a quick get away. He sniffed again. "Now you don't even smell like a virgin anymore". Kagome had to think of something fast. "Uhh…I…uhh".

Kagome tried again. "I slept with my Hojo." (A/N: ewwwww…crustiness lol.) "Feh". Inuyasha acted like he didn't care, but deep down he was upset. He wanted to be the first to sleep with her. Not that he'd admit to that. But, as long as it wasn't forced, he figured it was her life, her body. "Lets go".

Kagome and Inuyasha got back to Kaede's hut just before it started to rain. "Kagome ye look tired". Before Kagome could answer, she felt the wind knocked out of her by a little

fuzz ball. "Hello Shippo". She said smiling at him. "Kagome, your back. Did you bring me anything"? "Yes Shippo". She pulled a candy bar from behind her back. (A/N: I wish I could do that, except it would be a Big Mac from McDonalds ) Shippo sniffed. "Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" "You smell like a half demon." Kagome paled. Inuyasha sniffed too. "Now that you mentioned it she does smell like a half demon." "Um…I…my friend squirted this really weird smelling perfume on me the other day. Could that be it?" Inuyasha could tell she was hiding something, but decided to let it go. She would tell him if she was half demon right? "Whatever."

The next morning, Kagome went to take a bath before anyone woke up. She quietly slipped out of the camp to the nearest stream. After she was done, she made her way back

to the camp. She found Shippo wondering around, some ways away from the camp. When he saw her, he jumped into her arms shaking. "I…I was afraid you left me Kagome". He wailed. "Shippo, I would never leave you sweetie, I went to take a bath". She chuckled at his quick judgement. "Is anyone else awake? She asked. "No. I came to find you." Kagome looked surprised. "Not even Inuyasha?" Shippo thought for a moment. "Wait, I think Inuyasha was awake. But, I didn't stick around to find out. I was afraid he made you mad, and would hit me or something." She smiled at Shippo's worry. "No he didn't make me mad, Shippo." Shippo eyed Kagome. "What's wrong Shippo?" "I was just wondering. Why are you wearing black?" Kagome thought for a moment. She had to tell someone, but she didn't think Shippo would understand. "Umm…it's the style back in my time." Shippo looked confused. "But, I thought black was a mourning color?" Kagome was getting slightly annoyed at his questions. "Never mind Shippo, I'll explain later." "Okay Kagome." He then jumped down from her arms, and ran off to find some village kids to play with. Kagome shook her head, smiling at how young and naïve he was. (A/N: That's what they all say about little kids. Then they turn evil…EVIL.scuse me O.o) 'Now to go find something to do.' She suddenly remembered her secret hiding place. She decided to try and blink there. (A/N: I forgot to mention that she has a blinking power and she's a fire starter. Blinking means teleporting, and a fire starter is a person who can start fires with their mind. And she has a secret power.) She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a shift in weight and atmosphere. She opened her eyes only to see that she was floating in midair. She suddenly dropped to the ground. She got up, and looked around to see if anybody was there. She went over to the waterfall and laid down on a rock. She took out her CD player and popped in her good charlotte CD.

_You come in cold,_

_You're covered in blood_

_There all so happy you've arrived_

_The doctor cuts your cord,_

_Hands you to your mom_

_She sets you free into this life_

Kagome stops to think about how she would go on with this charade. She couldn't control her powers bad enough as it was, but if people knew about them they would probably ditch her because of them.

And where do you go 

_With no destination, no map to guild you _

_Wouldn't you know _

_That it doesn't matter;_

_We all end up the same_

Kagome started to sing with the song as it hit the chorus.

These are the chronicles 

_Of life and death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives,_

_As fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world,_

_And you go out just the same_

_Today could be the best day of your life_

Kagome was unaware that there was a dark figure lurking in the dark corner of the garden. "Naraku will love this." Said the dark figure. The dark person continued

To watch Kagome as she started to take off her hat and jacket to reveal her tail and puppy ears. "Yes. Yes, he will." The dark person slipped out of the cave unnoticed by the

inu-hanyou.

_And money talks,_

_In this world_

_That's what idiots will say_

_But you'll find out that this world is just an idiot parade_

_Before you go,_

_You've got some questions that you want answered_

_But now you old, cold covered in blood,_

_Right back to where you started from_

These are the chronicles 

_Of life and death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives,_

_As fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world,_

_And you go out just the same_

_Today could be the worst day of your life_

These are the chronicles 

_Of life and death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives,_

_As fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world,_

_And you go out just the same_

_Today could be the best day of,_

_Today could be the worst day of,_

_Today could be the last day of your life_

_It's your life_

_Your life_

Kagome figured they rest of the gang was up by now, and should probably go back.

Kagome only got half a mile down the road when she smelt something in the air.

Kagome's happy mood turned into an angry one in less than a second.

"Kikyo. Come out from hiding." Kikyo came out from behind a tree.

"Very clever human. No wait, your not human anymore are you wench?"

'She knows!' Kagome took step back only to be knocked on the head by something hard, and heavy.

OMG It sooooo sucks. Oh well. Review please. Song: **_the chronicles of life and death_** by: Good charlotte.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own inuyasha, music from any artist, or the shows I get my ideas from.

Janine: … I got nothing.

Me: …Same here.

Chapter 7: KAGOME!

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled while running top speed through the forest.

"Lady Kagome wouldn't just run away like that. There has to be some reason." Miroku

mentioned trying to calm Inuyasha down. "Maybe she was taken." Suggested Sango.

"NO! She would have screamed for me if she was being kidnapped." Inuyasha was more than a bit mad when Sango said that. "Lord Inuyasha, please calm down. I'm sure Kagome is fine." Myoga said. Shippo said nothing in the conversation, but instead, he wailed for his adoptive mother.

'If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then a familiar

scent hit his nose. Kagome. "I smell her." Inuyasha said as he picked up the pace and left the others behind. "Inuyasha, wait for us." Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha came to a clearing about 100feet from the others. There lying on the ground was Kagome. Her hands and feet were bound with Kikyo's magic. She had tears running down her face as she stared at him to save her.

I wanted you to know 

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

I wanna hold you high 

_And steal your pain_

"INUYASHA!" came a voice that made cold shivers run down his spinal cord.

Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo being held afloat by her soul stealers. At that point Inuyasha was furious. "Kikyo! What did you do?" "Me? I didn't do a thing. I was just trying to get the little wench out of the way so we could finally be together again." Kikyo glared at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes for she knew what would happen next.

Because I'm broken When I'm lonesome 

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore_

The worst is over now 

_And we can breath again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal my pain away_

_Theirs so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal you're pain_

Kagome thought about how Inuyasha would flip when he found out what she really was. She wasn't going to be surprised when he told her he didn't need her anymore. She was probably going to run away when she got home. Just like she always did. "Your little wench here has a secret." Here it comes. It's all over. I'm either going to die or she's going to tell everyone I'm a hanyou and then they'll reject me for not being perfect. Kagome eyes opened wide when she realized something. Kikyo would probably tell them about her beatings with her father. Or maybe she didn't know. And Inuyasha wondered why she hated Kikyo.

Because I'm broken 

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I'm strong enough_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

"Go ahead Kagome. Tell them. Tell them you're a inu-hanyou. Tell them how your father beats you and how he raped you just the other day." Kagome opened her eyes, and stared at the dead clay pot who may have just ruined her life. Inuyasha stared at Kagome. No, it couldn't be true. She would have told him. He sniffed. He smelt the hanyou in her blood, and the fear in her scent. He smelt her father 'in' her. Kikyo wasn't lying. "Tell them how you can't control your powers. How you almost killed your little brother when you where ten years old. Tell them."

Because I'm broken 

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I'm strong enough_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Kagome's gag had been removed. "Tell them. I want to here it come from your mouth." Kagome shook her head no. Kikyo's smirk turned into a frown. Kikyo walked behind Kagome to lift her up in the air. She walked over to Inuyasha still holding Kagome. She dropped Kagome on to the ground. "Go ahead Inuyasha. Take off her hat." Inuyasha couldn't move. He wanted to, but couldn't move. Kikyo was pissed. She yanked off Kagome's hat to reveal Kagome's puppy ears. Kagome shut her eyes tight. Kagome's ears flicked towards the sounds off her gasping friends. Inuyasha whispered something barely loud enough for only Kagome to here. "K…kagome." That was enough for Kagome as she broke down. Her tiny body shaking with every sob.

She was suddenly able to move again. She got up and ran through the forest. "KAGOME!" She could here Inuyasha calling her to come back. Inuyasha and the others coming after her, and closing in fast. She had to get home.

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone_

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me anymore…_

A/N: review please. Song: **_Broken_** by: Seether featuring Amy Lee.


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own Inuyasha, any music from any artist, or any show I might get ideas from.

Chapter 8: The truth is out

Kagome ran through the forest. She reached the well, and jumped in. Once the pink and purple light died down Kagome got out of the well. She then ran in the house and up to her room. She finally laid down on her bed with her feet hanging off the side. 'OMG! I'm so dead.' She thought to herself. She sat up and put her head between her legs. Crying. She through her hat on the bed then took off her jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair. Sniffed a couple times, then raised her head. She looked at the window. Then she remembered…she forgot to close the well. She looked closer only to see a purple light fading. Then four figures walk out of the well house. (A/N: I know only kagome and inuyasha can use the well but…it's my story.) She had to get away. She threw open the door and ran down the stairs. Only to be stooped by her father. "Where do you think your going?" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. She was mad. The only thing that stood between her freedom and being caught and asked a million questions was her father. She looked up at her father, gritting her teeth, her eyes glowing a bright orange-yellow. "Leave me be." A sudden blast from behind her father made her jump. A small fire had broken out in the kitchen. It instantly died down.

Inuyasha heard the crashes and then the loud noise. He heard Kagome shout. "Leave me be." He smelt the smoke. "Kagome…." He whispered. "Will Kagome be alright?" asked a concerned fox kit. "Come on". Inuyasha and the others burst into the house. They quickly found Kagome and her father having a massive fight in the kitchen. They could only watch in awe as Kagome and her father shoved each other around. Her father threw Kagome to the ground. Kagome kicked him in the balls. Her father grabbed himself, but only for a moment. Her father kept hitting and punching her. He kicked her in the lungs. Kagome felt the wind leave her body. The only thing she could do was curl into a ball and cover her head.

Inuyasha regained mobility and threw Kagome's father to the ground. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Kagome's father asked getting up while grabbing a blade out of his back pocket. Inuyasha was furious that he was hurting Kagome. His Kagome!

Her father got ready to stab the knife into Inuyasha. But a sharp blow to the stomach stopped him. Kagome was ready for a fight. She slowly stood on shaky legs. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs but only for only but a second. She snapped her head to look up at her father, who had recover from her punch. "You can abuse me all you want, but don't You EVER touch my friends!" She punched him in the face, not enough to knock him out, but hard enough to break his nose. Inuyasha took the chance to make his move.

He quickly jammed his claws through her father's stomach. "Don't touch her again."

Inuyasha stated. Kagome's father fell onto the floor. Inuyasha heard a thump behind him. "Kagome!" everyone yelled at once. Inuyasha smelt her blood. He quickly gathered her unconcinces body in his arms. "Come on." Everyone ran back to the well, hoping it wasn't to late for Kagome.

Sorry it's so short Review please. What will happen to Kagome? Will she die? Find out next time. ;


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own Inuyasha, music from any artist, or any ideas I might get off shows.

Chapter 9: 20 questions

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat waiting outside of kaede's hut. Sango came out of the hut in a daze. "Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked. When she didn't answer, he went inside. Inuyasha saw Kaede coming out of the other room, Kaede gave him a sad smile. "Ye may see her." Kaede went back to making dinner.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome's sleeping form. He looked her over. She was the most gorgeous demoness he had ever seen. Under her left eye was a black long thin, stripe. (A/N: like Benji from good charlotte) She had two black dog ears, with silver tips, on the top of her head. He picked up her right hand. He ran his fingers over her girlish black tipped claws. He then noticed something moving under the blanket. He lifted it up only to find a petite, but long black tail. Silver tipped. It was flopping around madly. She was scared. He gently stroked her tail to calm her down. Her tail immediately stopped flopping and the tip calmly flicked. He then went to looking over her new demon body. He felt that tightening in his pants. He shook his head. He only came to see how bad off she was, not admire her also gorgeous body. She had bruises all over her arms and legs. Some looked like handprints. He noticed scars on her wrists. Running straight down They had to have been deep gashes. Then he saw a huge scar were her lungs were. It looked like someone had tried to kill her. He figured that's why she couldn't run long distances. He remembered the first time he listened to her breath after a battle. He could tell she was having problems. He asked her if she was ok, and she just when into the forest. He had decided to follow her to make sure she wasn't hurt. He watched from a tree as she bent over to catch her breath. He shook his head to rid the thought. He couldn't stand to see her sweating and breathing hard to try and catch her breath. 'Unless it was under him.'

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Where did _that_ come from? 'I've spent to much time with the perv.' He thought.

Kagome felt someone's eyes on her and a hand on her tail. She slowly opened her eyes.

She looked to her right to see a silver and red blob. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. 'Oh no. Here it comes.' Kagome thought bordly to herself. "Kagome. Why did you run?" Kagome rolled her eyes at his question. She slowly sat up, with the help of Inuyasha, and eyes closed in pain. She turned her head to look at him. "Why do you care?" she asked. "Kagome don't give me that shit." Kagome's ears flattened against her skull. Kagome sighed. "It doesn't matter." Inuyasha was about to argue with her when Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara came in and sat down. Miroku was the first to speak." Yes Kagome tell us. Why did you run from us?" Everyone's eyes narrowed at Kagome. Sango had tears in her eyes from what she had witnessed earlier with Kagome and her father. 'Oh boy.' Kagome snapped her fingers. "Damn. I almost got away with it." "Try again." Inuyasha said. Kagome thought for a moment. Just because they knew what she really was didn't mean she had to tell them why she lied. "No." Inuyasha was getting irritated. The moment Inuyasha blinked she was gone. They heard a thump outside the hut, then some cursing. Everyone ran outside to see Kagome limping towards…somewhere. Inuyasha easily caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. "Why didn't you tell me…us what your life is really like?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't believe that Kagome had lied to him.

By now Kagome had had enough. "Ya that would have went over real fucking well. Oh Inuyasha I forgot to tell you I'm a fucking hanyou like you and that my fucking father beats me on a regular fucking basis." Kagome said. "I couldn't do that." "We could have helped you ya stupid wench. If we hadn't been there you could've been killed." "I can handle it." Inuyasha was pissed. Not only did the little bitc…I mean wench lie to him; she was now being as stubborn as a mule. "Ya we saw how you handled it back there." Kagome felt faint for a moment, but ignored it. But Inuyasha caught it. He also smelt the blood. He noticed her side was bleeding again. Her wound had probably reopened. "Get inside Kagome." "No!" Yelled Kagome. "Kagome you can yell and scream all you want, just please go inside and sit down." Kagome was getting sleepier by the minute. "I give up. I'm tired of running. Fuck it." Inuyasha gave a crooked grin. He won. Inuyasha swooped up Kagome and took her inside. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Sorry it's so short. ' Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Do not own Inuyasha, music from any artist, or any shows I might get ideas from.

I just reread my story. I left so many things out. I also have no idea what to type next. But, I shall keep going.

Me: OMG it's the 10th chapter of the story.

Chapter 10: 20 answers

Kagome looked around the room at everyone. 'They're so annoying. But, they are my friends. And there worried. Can't back out now.' Inuyasha was tired of waiting. He wanted to know. Now. "Spill it Kagome. Tell us everything." Kagome sighed. She had no choice. "What do you want to know?" "Why didn't you tell us about being a hanyou?" asked Sango. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't seem important. "What do you mean not important. You should have told me the first day I meet you." Inuyasha Yelled. Kagome flinched at the tone of is voice. "Inuyasha. Yelling at lady Kagome will not solve anything." "Well she's the one who lied." "Let me remind you Inuyasha. When I first meet you, you tried to kill me." "You looked almost identical to Kikyo. What was I suppose to do?" "Ask." Kagome simply stated. "I was stupid at the time." Kagome gasped. She put a hand to her mouth and smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was being sarcastic again. "My god, the great Inuyasha admit to being stupid. I must be dreaming." "Still answer the question." "I said I don't know why." "Then why didn't you tell us about your father?" asked Miroku. "Everyone had there own problems. I couldn't just tell you." "Why not?" asked Kaede. "Well when I first meet everyone I thought you either wouldn't believe me or wouldn't care." Before she could continue Sango stopped her immediately. "Kagome how can you say that? We would have helped." "I know that now, but back then I wasn't so sure. But I figured that out a few months after I meet you all."

"Then why didn't you tell us after you learned to trust us?" asked Shippo, a little confused. "Its confusing really. After I learned to trust you, I was afraid you would get yourselves killed to try and save me." "We risk our lives for you everyday Kagome." Sango said. At that point Sango was in tears again. (A/N: has anyone noticed how hormonal the characters are?) "I know, but in my time he could have hung you by wrists with rope, in the middle of the room and shocked you to death. I didn't want that." Kagome said while smothering a yawn. "We'll talk about it in the morning after lady Kagome gets some sleep." Kagome nodded then stood and went to the back room to rest. Not to long after she left Inuyasha followed. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede smiled to one another. Shippo looked at them with that confused look on his face. He leaned over to Kirara and whispered something about 'smiling idiots' to her. She mewed in response.

Kagome heard the mat swoosh behind her. She turned to see everyone's favorite hanyou. (And if Kagome's your favorite character that works too.) "What are you doing?" She asked as he made his self comfortable by the head of her bedroll. "Making sure you're alright and that you don't try to run again." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. My side hurts to much when I run." She said giggling as she turned to face the wall. Inuyasha looked at her worryingly. "Then we're staying here." Kagome twisted her neck to look up at him. "Why?" "I'm not going to injure you anymore than you already are." Kagome shrugged and turned back to the wall. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted in response. Kagome's breathing evened out. 'She didn't tell me. Or anyone for that matter.' Inuyasha thought as he looked out the little window that occupied the small healing room. 'She could have died.' Inuyasha kept thinking about how he would ask Kagome all the questions he had the next day. Finally, he fell asleep listening to Kagome's breathing.

Sorry the chapters are so short. ; I think I'm experiencing writers block for the first time. But, I shall continue and not give up. ……………….So cliché. Oh well. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Do not own Inuyasha, Music from any artist, or any ideas I might get off other shows.

Me: HOLY SHIT! I updated!

Katie: took ya long enough.

Me: Glares

My other friend Katie. Who will be Kagome's only friend that goes with Inuyasha & CO.

Chapter 11: Early morning bathing

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome was gone.

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkled  
That's all changed  
Into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. It was the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard. Kikyo could never sing. He didn't mean to sound rude but to him, her voice sounded like a dieing cat. He had to know where it came from. He got up and followed the voice.

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

The voice lead Inuyasha to Kagome. Lying on a towel in her two-piece bikini, spread out next to a waterfall. His mouth fell open as he took a long look at her body. Her tail was wagging happily as she stood to dance as well as sing.

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

The top of her baiting suit was fitted tightly around her breasts. The bottoms exposed her petite thighs and were sitting snuggly around her to expose her tiny waist. Inuyasha took mental note to make her eat more. He than smelled a familiar yet stank scent. Koga. He hopped quietly up to the top of the trees. He looked down to notice koga sitting in a bush gawking at Kagome. A bulge in his pants. (A/N: Yummy…. I got a thing for bad boys lol) He looked over to see Kagome sexually swaying her hips while singing. He was going to kill that wolf. Then kill Kagome for wearing so little clothing in a place where any pervert like Koga could see. 'Now if only I could get her into my room!' Inuyasha snickered.

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong_

If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Inuyasha jumped from his spot in the tree. Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha land behind her. She felt him take off his outer jacket and drape it over her. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was looking strait ahead. "Come on out wolf." Inuyasha called to the bush. Out leapt Koga. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.' Thought Kagome.

"Oi, mutt face. What'd you do to my woman?" Asked Koga. Before Inuyasha could react, Koga grabbed Kagome by the waist and whispered something while nipping at her fuzzy ear. Kagome giggled at what he said. Inuyasha was furious. He yanked Kagome away from Koga's grasp and threw Koga to the ground. "What'd you say to her?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing that concerns you dog breath. Later Kagome." Koga said as he ran off towards the wolves' den.

Kagome stood blushing watching him speed off. "What'd he say to make you all flustered Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a mocking tone. Kagome took her eyes off the long gone Koga to answer him. "None of your business." Kagome turned to walk away when she meet the hard chest of Inuyasha. "All it takes is some sweet talking. Huh Kagome?" Kagome backed away a little. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked while blushing harder. "Tell me what he said." Kagome was getting pissed. She concentrated hard, in a second she was gone. Inuyasha blinked. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself. Inuyasha sighed. He turned around and walked back to Kaede's hut. He have to ask her questions later.

Well there it is. Chapter 11! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE review. With sugar on top!

Song: **_Gone_** by Kelly Clarkson.


	12. Chapter 12

Do not own Inuyasha. Don't own any music from any artist either. Wish I did though….

Thanks for the reviews everyone. !

Chapter 12: Kagome's new friend

It was early in the afternoon and Inuyasha and CO. were getting ready to leave. They heard of a rumor that a demon with a jewel shard was terrorizing a village just over the mountain. Kagome had a very important question to ask Inuyasha. She wanted her little brother and her friend to come with her on their journeys. She couldn't leave Sota with alone with her father. And her friend was fixing to runaway anyways so…why not take them too? While they were packing Inuyasha was up in his favorite tree. This was a great time to ask him.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "What wench?" Kagome sighed at the name. But over looked it. "I was wondering if we could go back to my time to get my brother and my friend before we leave." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Kagome was sure he was thinking about it.

'Should I let her go?' Inuyasha asked himself. He wanted to make her happy since all she's been through. Well not too happy, then she might not listen to him. Besides he had to go with her to make sure she came back ok. He jumped down from the tree. "You can go, as long as I go with you." Kagome was surprised at how nice he was being. "Ok come on."

Kagome and Inuyasha told the others where they were going. They jumped in the well.

They felt the cool brush of the blue and purple lights. With one leap Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the well. "We'll have to wait to get Sota. He's still at school." "Why are we going to get them?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street. He had no idea where they were. "Well you know I can't leave my brother here alone with my father. And my friend is going to runaway and I don't want anything to happen to them. I was hoping you would let us stay in your era." "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I thought you didn't want a bunch of annoying people around." Inuyasha's face held a small smile. "You're not annoying just…bothersome some times." Kagome smiled. "Gee thanks." They were trying to ignore the weird looks people were giving them. "Kagome I thought you said that I had to wear a hat? And now you have to wear one too." "I know but I don't plan on coming back to my time except for supplies so, why not have some fun?" "No more tests?" Inuyasha asked hopeful. "No more tests." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey want to piss some people off?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was in a good mood today; why not take advantage of it? Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure." "Ok sit down on the bench." Inuyasha sat down followed by Kagome. "Now what really pisses people off is when they see other people doing something nasty. Like making out or something. To do this you have to agree do everything I say. Can you do that?" Inuyasha nodded his head yes. She scooted over to him. Inuyasha was familiar with the term 'making out'. He asked Kagome once what it meant and she couldn't explain it very good so she had shown him a movie. After the movie he was bright red. "Put your arm behind my head and your mouth on my neck." Inuyasha did just as she said. He was a bit embarrassed but was only flushed slightly. "Ok here comes someone." An old lady walked around the corner. Kagome told Inuyasha to start moving his head up and down her neck slowly. Inuyasha did. Kagome started to make low moans. Just effect Inuyasha let his hand explore Kagome's body. The lady looked disgusted and walked off muttering something about kids, hormones and there stupid fads. After the lady walked away Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagome's neck. They both started laughing. "Did you see her?" Inuyasha mimicked the lady. "Stupid kids and their hormones." Kagome laughed as they got off the bench and started walking down the street again.

"Where are we going anyways?" Inuyasha asked still smiling. "We're going to the graveyard to get Katie." "Is that your friend?" She nodded her head yes. "Why is she at a graveyard?" Inuyasha asked a bit confuzzled. (A/N: I love that word) "That's where we all hang out." They reached some rusty old gates. They walked in to see rows and rows of tombstones. In the middle was a crypt. It was about 10 ft high. The door was about 7 ft. There was a gargoyle that sat atop of the crypt. They knocked on the door. A hollow sound was heard. The slot on the door opened. Two eyes peered at Kagome and Inuyasha. The slot shut quickly. There was a sound of locks opening. A lot of locks. Then something big was removed. The door opened to reveal a girl about 2 inches taller than Kagome. She was wearing black 'dickies' and a black shirt with purple writing that said 'volcom' she wore black 'converse'. Her hair and eyes were brown. Her hair put in a very sloppy bun.

"Kagome!" The girl gave Kagome a bone-crushing hug. " How come you didn't call me? I thought something bad had happened in that place you always go to." Kagome sighed. "I was just busy." The girl looked over at Inuyasha. "Who's this cutie pie?" She winked at him and he blushed. Kagome giggled. "That's Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Katie." "Katie we came here to ask if you and Sota wanted to come with us to the feudal era." Katie's eyes got all big and stuff. "Of course." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was sniffing the air (A/N: awww…sorry I love when he does that ;) and looking over Katie's head at the entrance to the crypt. "What's up?" she asked. Inuyasha looked over at her. "I smell other people. Lots of them." Kagome let out a soft giggle. "They're down stairs. Want to take a look around?" Inuyasha didn't want to spend a lot of time there. He thought it was kind of creepy, hiding in somebody's grave and all. But the youkai in him was so curious as to why Kagome stayed here during her hard times and not back in the feudal era with him.

They walked down a lot of stone steps. Katie had just caught up to us. She had stayed behind to lock the door. They came to a tall gate with barbwire all over it, except for the handle. Katie went through first. Kagome and Inuyasha were about to go through, but Kagome stopped. "Katie, go on ahead. We'll be there in a minute." She nodded and left. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm going to worn you now. There are other demons here so please don't attack them. Can you do that?" Inuyasha nodded his head yes. Kagome smiled. "Ok let's go." They walked through the gate and down the path Katie took.

A/N: YAY! A new chapter. Ya I know Inuyasha and Kagome were really really OOC but I thought it was funny. In this story they're a bit more affectionate as friends. Review please or no new chapter. Till next time.


End file.
